A New Racer
by Anna and Elsa of Arendelle
Summary: After her game, Sweet Fever, is unplugged after a mysterious glitch destroys it, Emmy Nemmy barely escapes. Having lost everything, including her friends, her home, and her reputation, Emmy goes into Sugar Rush, hoping for her life to change. She meets all of the racers, and President Vanellope Von Schweetz. With the help of her new friends, Emmy's life will drastically change.
1. Prologue

I was sitting in my pink lounge chair talking to my friend, Kat, when a siren went off in our game. "QUARTER ALERT!" The voice announced. All the candy chefs stood in a row waiting to be chosen by the gamer, who scrolled slowly through the characters, looking for one to play with. The scroller came to me, and the spotlight felt warm on my face. The girl pressed the button to select me. I jumped up and did my little twirl in the air that I did when ever someone selected me. Then the girl selected the sweet treat that she wanted to make, chocolate cake. I was teleported to the game's kitchen, where some of my friends, who were the computers, stood around the counters. "Ready, set, BAKE!" The announcer shouted, and I started to prepare the cake, well, the gamer was controlling my movements. When the cake batter was all mixed up, I walked over to the oven, and slid the pan in. When I heard the dinging sound, I opened the oven and took the cake out. When it was time to frost, my default computery voice said, "Frosting Time!" I dipped the frosting knife into the thick brown stuff, and spread it onto the cake. When the cake was all decorated, colorful sparkles filled the screen. "Congratulations, here is your sweet masterpiece!" The announcer said. I stood next to the cake, my programmed grin stretched across my face. "Great job, chef!" I said, my programming pretty much saying it for me. I suddenly glanced at the cake sitting next to me. Something odd was happening; the cake started to glitch in blue and red codes, more and more, and I screamed. The rest of the game's citizens saw this, and every person was sent into panic. Everyone ran around, not knowing what to do. I knew what this meant. I had to escape. I sprinted back to my home, and frantically grabbed my pink backpack and filled it with a few packs of m&ms, my favorite candy, a pink water bottle filled three quarters of the way, a change of clothes, (my normal outfit) and a pink nightgown with and E on it. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the exit. As I ran, people yelled in my direction. "Emmy! What did you do?!" I didn't have enough time to tell them what was going to happen. When I reached the gate to Game Central Station, I looked over the now darkened, glitchy land for Kat, but I didn't see her. The glitchiness began to swallow up the land, and by impulse, I jumped into the portal and my image flickered as a little electric charge through the cord, all the way to the surge protector, known as Game Central Station. I flew out of the entrance of the game, landing on the floor with a thud. I winced and looked up to see the sign that once said "Sweet Fever" said DO NOT ENTER in big red letters, and I saw the place where the cord was plugged in seal. Litwak had pulled the plug. That was the end of Sweet Fever. I sat on a bench, crying into my hands. My friends and everyone and everything I knew was gone. There was no hope left for me now. I probably should have gone down with the game, because I had no worth then, I was one of those homeless characters that I've seen before, straggling around Game Central Station, all alone. And it was my fault, since I made that stupid cake. Curse cakes!


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Emmy Nemmy. I am from the candy maker game, called Sweet Fever, but sadly it got unplugged, and I was the only survivor. Since then, I've been living in Game Central Station trying to get people to help, but they just walk by. I remember my friend, Kat, told me to go to a game called Sugar Rush and ask for the Princess if the game ever got unplugged. That was two days before we got unplugged. I sat on a bench in front of the Sugar Rush entrance, thinking about going in. I stood up confidently, and walked over to the gate of Sugar Rush. After traveling through the portal, I walked along the rainbow path. I took one of the packs of m&ms out of my backpack, and pop an m&m into my mouth. The racers zoomed around the track, and crossed the finish line. Most of them drove home, but one girl saw me standing there, and walked over to me. "Hi." She said. "Are you lost?" The girl asked in a friendly tone. She had short, straight blonde hair, a pink dress, a pink jacket, pink and white tights, and a pink strawberry hat. She seemed nice, so I told her about my game getting unplugged, and that Kat told me to see the Princess here. "Oh my gosh, Sweet Fever got unplugged? I'm so sorry! The Princess lives right over there, in that castle." She pointed to the tall white, sparkly castle in the distance. "I'm Taffyta by the way. What's your name?" "Emmy." I said. "Nice to meet you, Emmy. She shook my hand. "I'll show you to the castle." "Thanks, Taffyta." "Now that you're here, I need to explain everything!" All the way to the castle, Taffyta and I talked. By the time we reached the castle, we had become good friends. One of the Oreo guards eyed me curiously. I looked away, fidgeting a little. Taffyta told the guards that we wanted to see the Princess. She handed one of them an ID. They let us in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy**!

* * *

><p>Taffyta led me through a few winding hallways. She knocked on the largest pair of double doors I'd ever seen. "Come in." A girl's voice said.<p>

A girl with black hair studded with candies, a mint green hoodie, brown skirt, lavender and mint green striped tights, and shiny black shoes sat on the candy throne. "Hello, Taffyta." She said. "Who's this?" She told the princess my story. She hopped off her throne. "Hi. I am Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush. I'm surprised that a great game like Sweet Fever got unplugged. I'm sorry, Emmy. You are welcome to stay with me until we can find you a home." "Thank you, Vanellope." "Also, if you'd like, you can join the races, and perhaps get on the daily racer roster." "I don't really have a kart." I admitted. "You can bake one at the kart bakery." Taffyta exclaimed. "My friend, Ralph, kinda destroyed the bakery, while he was helping me make my kart, and I hadn't had the time to have it fixed, so I'll ask him to come and help you make a kart. Wait, Felix can fix it! Duh!" Taffyta giggled. Vanellope led me up to her presidential 'sweet', and Taffyta followed, close behind. Vanellope gave me her guest bedroom. I threw my backpack onto the bed. "That's all I have." I stated. "Hey, there's a party tonight at the castle, and I thought maybe you'd like to come?" Vanellope asked. I frowned. "I'd love to, Vanellope, but...I...I..." I stammered. "I don't have I dress." Vanellope flashed me a reassuring smile, and took me to her closet. "You can borrow one of mine. Choose any one you'd like. Except that one." She pointed at her pink princess gown. "I'm wearing that one." I smiled and gave her hug. "It's my DUTY to be a great friend and president." We all laughed. I grabbed a sparkly hot pink dress that was in unusually good condition. "I never really wear that one... Wanna keep it?" "Thanks! I love it!" I squealed. We filed into my bedroom. "So," Taffyta started, sitting on the bed. "We need to tell you who's coming to party. Right, Vanellope? She nodded. "My friends, Candlehead, and Rancis. Jubileena, Minty, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, All of the racers." "And Don't forget Ralph, Felix, And Tammy!" Vanellope reminded her. "Right." She said shortly. "Everyone we know." "Great!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! I wonder how this party will go! Next chapter coming up! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Vanellope and I met Taffyta in the dining hall. We ate breakfast, and went out. Vanellope looked around. "He should be here any minute. Ah!" She ran around a corner. We followed her. Vanellope was situating herself on Ralph's huge shoulder, Felix standing beside them. "You must be Emmy." Ralph said. "Yeah." I said. "Nice to meet you, Emmy!" Felix beamed. "Let's go bake a kart!" He shouted. We walked to the bakery. Ralph opened the door. There was a red curtain with five buttons all around the circular room. "Pick a kart and press the button." Vanellope whispered in my ear. I walked up and pressed one. The curtain lifted, revealing a huge bakery room. Inside lay a broken, kart baker mini games. "Oh my land!" Felix uttered, bounding over to the first round, and tapping broken pieces of candy with his hammer. I heard a bunch of messed up glitchy words I couldn't make out. "Welcome to the bakery! Let's bake a Kart!" Ralph filled me in. He dashed over to the mini game. He started to throw the right ingredients into the bowl on the right, and throwing the trash into the can on the left. A conveyor belt moved the bowl over to the mixer. The bowl moved on. We ran over to the giant oven. The bowl poured into a pan and slid into the oven. Ralph picked up the tube and blew into it so hard, his face turned blue. "Hold it, hold it, hold it," Vanellope shouted. The oven make a ding. Ralph exhaled heavily, his face returning to its normal color. "There you go, kid." He said, still wheezing from the last step. The cake moved to the last step: decorating. Felix fixed all of the decoration dispensers, and the egg-launcher. I grabbed the control wheel and pressed four times, and four eggs flew out and hit the target. The machine placed four wheels neatly on the kart. "A buttload of frosting!" Vanellope shouted again. I hit the button and pink frosting covered the kart. I added sparkles, and a few more things. The kart reached the end of the conveyor belt, and into the reveal chamber. "Congratulations, you did it, and here's your kart!" My kart rolled out. It was pink, and sparkly. It had gorgeous mm wheels, and a candy cane exhaust. I jumped up and down, screaming. I ran over and jumped into Ralph's enormous arms. "Thank you!" I whispered. "You're welcome." He said. "Now we have to teach her how to drive!" Taffyta and Vanellope squealed together. "To Cola hot springs mountain!" Ralph announced, picking up Vanellope and placing her on his shoulder. Once they taught me how to race, and I was a natural, we went to the track to see their friends. I stopped next to a rainbowy swirly lollipop kart. I looked over. Taffyta came over to me. "That's Swizzle Malarkey, one of our top racers. She whispered, and zoomed away. He looked at me. "Hey." He said. "Aren't you the new racer? Taffyta's been talking all about you. I'm Swizzle, but people call me The Swizz." He reached over his kart to shake my hand."Emmy." I replied. "Wanna have a quick race, Emmy?" "Sure, I guess." Taffyta walked over to me again. "How's it going with Swizzle?" She whispered. "We're having a quick race." I replied. "Awwww! I think he likes you." "Come on, Taffyta, we're about to start."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... This story is SwizzlexEmmy. I've even come up with a ship name for them. I thought Emmalarkey was adorable but if you have any other ideas for a Swizz and Emmy ship name, please write a review to let me know! More coming soon! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is here! **

* * *

><p>It was only a quick race, but I'd be going to the random roster race when the arcade closes. I pushed my hair bow back. "Ready?" Swizzle shouted over the engines. "Set, Go!" I put my cart in drive, and I sped down the track. I looked in my side mirror. Swizzle was close behind. There was a jump ramp up ahead. I flew off the ramp and landed in the gum ball gorge. After dodging a few giant gum balls, I flew off another jump ramp and the giant cake mountain lay ahead. Swizzle and I were now neck and neck. We went round and round up the cake layers. At the top, I picked up speed, and zoomed through the chocolate cookie stick. We both catapulted from the cookie stick, in high in the air. I looked over the side of my kart. I flew over the giant red velvet cupcakes, the breeze blowing through my brown hair. I landed firmly on a purple and green candy road. There were a few dips in the road, making it feel like a drop on a roller coaster. We finally reached the ice cream land, the last part of the race. Swizzle passed me by a few feet, and flashed me his signature cocky smile. We continued down the chilly white track. I put my kart on full speed. I saw the grayish brick tunnel in the distance. As it drew nearer, I swiftly passed Swizzle again, and we zoomed into the tunnel. We drove on a rainbowy, sparkly, icy track, which had more dips and dives than the purple and green track. We drove through the tunnel for a while. He went left, and I went right, when the stalagmite in the middle of the track came in the middle of the road. We exited the tunnel. I could just see the finish line in the distance, and two tiny figures that looked like Vanellope, Taffyta, and someone I didn't recognize, cheering. Swizzle caught up to me, and we crossed the finish line at the same time. "Tiiiiiiieeeeee!" Vanellope shouted. I got out of my kart and shook Swizzle's hand. "Not bad." He said, grabbing my other hand and squeezing it. He didn't let go, but I didn't mind. "Nice job, Emmy!" Taffyta said. Vanellope and her other friend came over to me. "That was awesome!" Vanellope exclaimed. "You guys were so fast! Oh, sorry! I'm Rancis." He held out his hand, and I shook it. Taffyta grabbed the hand that Swizzle wasn't holding, and pulled me along with her back in the direction of the castle. Not feeling my hand in his grasp, Swizzle looked at me. "See you at the party!" I called. "See ya!" He replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Taffyta was right! More coming I promise.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**It's time to party in Sugar Rush! :)**

* * *

><p>Taffyta put her arm around me. "Did you see that? Swizzle was holding your hand!" She squealed. "Yeah." Vanellope jumped in front of us. "Time to get dressed for the party!" We all walked to the castle. I opened the wardrobe in my room. The sparkly dress just hung there, waiting desperately for me to put it on. There was a knock on the door. "It's me, Vanellope!" "Come in!" I replied. She walked in, hands behind her back. I forgot to give you these. She removed her hands from behind her back, revealing a pair of sparkly pink shoes. "They go with the dress." She handed them to me, and I almost cried. I threw off my black shoes to try them on. They fit perfectly on my feet. I threw my arms around Vanellope. "Thanks for everything." I said, tears running down my cheeks. "Anytime." She walked back to her room to change. I tossed my pink hoodie onto the bed, along with my pink dress. I slipped the gown and shoes on. I went out to show Vanellope. She grinned, and led me to her vanity. She sat me down in front of the mirror, and did my hair. "You look great!" She said, sticking pink candies in my hair. "You'll surely impress Swizzle." "What?!" "He's totally in to you! I heard Rancis talking to him about it." She fixed one of her pink tiaras on top of my head. "Done!" I looked like a princess. Like Vanellope. We walked downstairs, where a huge crowd was waiting for the princess' arrival. "President Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sugar Rush's newest Racer, Emmy Nemmy!" The announcer's voice said, as Vanellope and I walked into the crowd. I found Taffyta among the crowd. "You look awesome!" She said. "You too." I replied. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and Swizzle stood there in complete shock. "Y...you...l...look...amazing." He stammered. His expression softened, and he held out his hand. I placed my hand into his. I looked over my shoulder and saw Vanellope with Rancis. She winked at me. I winked back. I looked back at Swizzle. He pulled me in close. Tears ran down my face. He wiped them away. "Are you ok?" He whispered. "Yeah, those were happy tears." "Ah." His hand went into his pocket, and pulled something out, hiding it behind his back. "Watcha hiding there, Swizzle? I mean, the Swizz?" He smiled at the fact that I used his nickname. "Uh, oh it's nothing." "Come on, I know your hiding something." He finally pulled out a small, blue velvet box from his pocket. He handed it to me. I instantly turned red, and read the tag attached to it. It said:<p>

To Emmy: my Favorite Racer.

-Swizzle

I looked up, smiled, then looked back to open the box. Inside was a small necklace with a lollipop, a plus sign, and an m&m. I was speechless. "You like it?" He asked. I nodded. He took my hand and tugged on it. My face was about three inches from his. He lightly kissed my teary cheek. He smiled, and turned me around so he could put the necklace around my neck. I turned back around. Swizzle and I talked for a few minutes, when Taffyta came over and "needed to talk". "So Emmy, did you see Vanellope and Rancis? They're so cute tog-" she stopped short, eyeing my new necklace. "Let me guess," she said, very excitedly. "Swizzle gave you that amazing necklace." She hugged me in delight before I could say anything. "I knew it! I told him all about you, and I think he fell instantly in love." She whispered frantically. Swizzle was still there. "Hey, Taffyta." He said. She saw that he was still standing there and turned red. "Did you hear that?" "No. Hear what?" Taffyta exhaled in relief. She walked over to Vanellope. "Duh, I heard that." He said, smiling. I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like the party went well. Just love this couple. Thank you to all who liked this story and faved it. It means a lot to me. Thanks! More coming soon!<strong>

**- Anna and Elsa of Arendelle 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter. It's kind of short, so I'll post more quickly. :)**

* * *

><p>When the party had settled down, I said goodbye to Swizzle, and walked upstairs with Vanellope and Taffyta, who'd insisted we'd have a sleepover. Vanellope was acting unusually weird while she was getting ready for bed. She twirled over to her vanity, and gracefully popped out her candy pins and untied her licorice hair tie, and brushed her hair. She slipped on her minty green nightgown, and twirled over to where I was standing, in my hot pink nightgown. She didn't stop, so I caught her before she went twirling into a wall. "Are you ok, Vanellope?" I asked. In response, she lightly nodded and glitched and landed on the bed. Taffyta walked up next to me. We had the same color nightgowns, exept mine had an E and hers had a T. "Either she ate too much sugar, or..." She stopped, a huge smile growing on her face. "Or what?" "Vanellope's in LOVE! Vanellope's in LOVE!" She sang, skipping around the room. Vanellope's sugar rush immediately ended, and she collapsed onto her bed. "What happened?" She moaned. "A bad case of the loverflies. Butterflies you get when your in LOVE!" Taffyta shouted. I suddenly realized that I hadn't taken off the necklace, because Vanellope found it tucked under my nightgown. "What's this?" She asked. "Um, well..." "Swizzle gave it to her." Taffyta squealed. "Oh, and I have a present for you! "Vanellope called. She skipped over to her wardrobe and pulled out a small box the size of a large cookie. She handed it to me. "Open it." She said. I pulled off the ribbons and the lid, and opened the colorful tissue paper concealing the object. In the box laid a shiny gold coin with a crown shaped hole in the middle. It had lots of of fancy squiggly lines engraved into it. "You'll need it to race tomorrow. "Thanks, Vanellope." "Well, it's true, that craziness was about Rancis. I knew he likes me cause he named one of his karts after us. The RV1, for Rancis and Vanellope." I smiled. "I knew it! And I remember that kart. I can't believe I was ever that mean. " Taffyta said, putting her arms around her two best friends.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**next chapter is here! It's Emmy's first random roster race! I know, finally a LONG chapter. **

* * *

><p>I woke up, and sprang out of bed. Taffyta and Vanellope heard me running around, and woke up as well. I zipped up my dress, and put on my pink hoodie. I brushed my hair and slid in my pink hairbow. I picked up my gold coin, which was resting on the nightstand, and slid it into my pocket. "Let's go people!" I shouted. They stood at my doorway, all dressed ready for the race. I grabbed my sparkly pink racing helmet, and walked out with Vanellope and Taffyta by my side. We each ate a few pieces of candy and headed to the track. All the candy subjects were sitting in their grandstands cheering for their racer. They had even built one for me! I was so overjoyed. Little m&amp;m fans were cheering, "Emmy, Emmy, Emmy!" I waved and they cheered even louder. Above the sideline, the royal curtain opened and Vanellope waved. "Hello everyone! The arcade is finally closed, so we can now have our Random Roster Race! The first nine racers across the finish line will represent Sugar Rush as today's racers! The racing fee is one gold coin! I'll go first!" Vanellope tossed her coin onto the platform, catapulting it into the cup on top of the finish line. "Vanellope Von Schweetz!" The roster board called. Swizzle stood next to me. "Hey, Emmy. Good luck." "Thanks. You too." Taffyta was next. "Taffyta Muttonfudge!" She skipped over to her kart. I was next. I tossed it. It landed in the cup. "Emmy Nemmy!" I walked over to my kart, putting a hand on one of the m&amp;m wheels. "Rancis Fluggerbutter!" Rancis appeared. He waved at me. "Swizzle Malarkey!" He walked over to me on the way to his kart and gave me a high-five. "Jubileena Bing-Bing!" She gave me a big hug. "You'll do great, Emmy!" "Thanks." I replied. "Candlehead!" She smiled at me with a thumbs-up and continued to her kart. "Adorabeezle Winterpop!" "Gloyd Orangeboar!" "Crumbelina Di Caramello!" "Minty Zaki!" "Snowanna Rainbeau!" Everyone was on the track, so Vanellope came down and hopped into her kart. I got in mine. I fit my helmet on my head, and pulled the blue visor over my eyes. I started my kart up. 3-2-1-GO! I zoomed down the track. I passed Adorabeezle. 3rd place. I took the jump to gumball gorge, and swerved to avoid the huge gumballs. Taffyta drove up and winked at me. We continued down the track next to each other. I jumped onto the giant cake mountain. Vanellope suddenly glitched in, bumped up next to my kart and... Glitch! A wave of pixels swept over us as I shut my eyes. I slowly opened them. We're ahead! Her glitch actually works! Swizzle drove up past Vanellope, and we wove in and out of each other. Vanellope glitched again. The three of us were neck, neck, and neck. We raced around the rainbow swirly track. I could almost see the finish line in the distance. I'm in first. Here it comes. I see Taffyta in my rear view mirror. I cross. Then Vanellope, Taffyta, Swizzle, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Minty, and for the last winning racer, Crumbelina. I jumped out of my kart, and hopped up and down screaming: "I won the race! I won! I won!" All of the racers ran over and surrounded me, holding me up and cheering. When I came down, Taffyta grabbed my hands and we jumped up and down. I knew you could win!" She gave me a big hug which was also joined by Vanellope, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Candlehead. Rancis gave me a high-five. Swizzle walked over, and I threw my arms around him. "I won!" I whispered. "You won!" He whispered back. Vanellope handed me the Sugar Rush cup, and five gold coins. "You will be one of the avatars on the roster tomorrow." On the way home, Swizzle wanted to show me his place. There's a candy village where all the racers except Vanellope live. (Obviously, because she lives in the castle.)Just by looking at the outside of each house, you could tell who lives in it. Taffyta's is covered in pink frosting, and has a sparkly strawberry door. Jubileena's is covered in cherry filling and has a cherry-colored door. The most colorful one is obviously Swizzle's. He had a round lollipop door, and his house was doused in rainbow icing and rainbow sprinkles. He opened the door for me and said, "After you." We sat down on his marshmallow sofa. He put his arm around me, and looked me straight in the eye. "You were awesome out there." He said, touching my hand softly. "Thanks, Swizzle." He gazed into my eyes for a few moments. "Swizzle," I asked. "Yeah." "Why is there a big gap between your house and Taffyta's house." "You'll find out. I looked up to one of the pictures on the wall. In it, Swizzle stood next to a girl I didn't recognize, who looked a lot like him. "Who's that girl in that picture?" "My sister, Swizzela. She lives on the other side of Sugar Rush. But I wanted to live here and become a racer." "Racing's not really her thing, so she lives where there is peace and quiet, no engines. But she watches me very often on TV." "Do you miss her?" "Yeah, I've been so busy racing, I haven't seen her in a while. But now I found you, so I'm pretty good." I smiled at him, and laid my head on his shoulder. His fingers softly traced my neck, until he found the chain, neatly around my neck. He pulled it out from under the collar of my shirt. I had worn the necklace he gave me ever since the party, and promised myself to never remove it from my neck. "You've been wearing this a lot?" "I've been wearing it ever since you put it on me. And I've promised myself never to take it off." "Good." He put his hand on my cheek. "I'm glad. Oh, I need to show you something." He blindfolded me, and led me outside. "Be right back." He whispered in my ear. A new pair of hands led me on. "Hey, it's Jubileena." She whispered. "Hey Jubi, why am I blindfolded?" "It's a surprise. Ok, here we are." We hadn't walked very far, but it seemed that Swizzle had to leave for a moment. "Ok. Stay here." She said. I heard her shoes hit the ground as she ran. Then I heard Vanellope's voice. "Ok, open 'em up!" I took off the blindfold. I couldn't believe it. They had built me my very own house. A large red ribbon was tied around the door, and everyone was standing there. "Surprise!" They all shouted. Crumbelina walked up to me, tightened my fist around a set of keys, and gave me a big hug. "Come on, lets look inside!" She said, pulling me gently by the hand. I put the key into the hole, and turned. The door opened, and we all walked inside. There was a full candy appliance kitchen, a marshmallow sofa and chairs in the living room, and a bed just for me, which had a large m&amp;m headboard. There was a guest bedroom across the hall. Everyone surrounded me. "You like it?" Taffyta asked cheerfully. "Yeah, do you?" Said Candlehead. They all stood there with optimistic smiles, hoping I liked it as much I they thought I would. "It's awesome!" I said. In my head, I frowned. If only Kat were here.<p> 


End file.
